


Cold, Cold, Cold

by Anonymous



Category: Warframe
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Manipulation, Muzzles, Pretend the Tenno Don’t Exist, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Torture, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “P-Please,” Gauss shivered. “Please have mercy.”Frost cocked his head in what appeared to be a mock frown. “Now, now. I’m going to need more convincing than that.”“Just stop... Please. I’ll... I’ll do anything...”“Hm... I’ll keep that in mind,” Frost reached up to reactivate the vocal nullifier. He then walked over to Grendel with a pleased spring in his step. “Since your partner has offered himself up for anything, I have an idea. However, I’m torn between two options,” Frost leaned in close. “You fuck him or I do. Your choice.”
Relationships: Grendel/Gauss
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Cold, Cold, Cold

Grendel would’ve roared if an icy muzzle didn’t hold his jaws shut. His wrists were cuffed behind him and chained to the floor, forcing him to kneel, and a freezing harness crisscrossed over his belly. All he could do in this position was pull to test the strength of the ice. It wouldn’t budge. Grendel growled, pulling harder against his restraints.

They’d been patrolling Venus, just him and Gauss. Roaming, not doing anything specific...

...If only he’d known the trouble they’d run into, he would’ve forced the both of them to stay in their orbiter...

The sound of sword-steel shifting against the cavern wall caught his attention. Grendel snapped his head up, turning to locate the noise. What he saw had him go wide-eyed, jaw loosening beneath the muzzle. Ice shackles locked Gauss to the opposing wall. The slimmer frame hung by his wrists, unable to touch the floor to alleviate the pressure from his shoulders that had to be aching. 

Grendel struggled harder, ignoring the pain in his wrists as he attempted to get himself free. He needed to get to his mate... He had to...

The rattling chains seemed to wake Gauss and he lifted his helm, staring at him. He was shaking...

“Finally! I thought the two of you would never awaken!”

They both flinched at the voice, turning their heads to see the Frost standing at the entrance of the cave.

“I have so many plans for both of you,” the Frost laughed, his voice coming out deep and sultry. “Why don’t we play a game first?”

Without waiting for an answer, the Frost stepped in front of Grendel. Grendel growled in warning as the Frost lowered his hands towards him. This only made the Warframe laugh and move slower. One by one, his fingers touched Grendel’s sword-steel armor and he began to shiver. The Frost smiled as he struggled to get away from the freezing hands, moving his up to remove the muzzle. 

“You primed piece of Orokin trash!” Grendel snarled the moment the muzzle was off.

“Stay right there, Grendel. I’m going to go see our friend, Gauss,” Frost ignored him, skipping over to the other chained Warframe. 

“Leave him alone!” Grendel growled, but the Frost continued in his advance.

When the Frost got in range, Gauss kicked out at him, nearly catching him in the shoulder with two rapid kicks. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Frost tutted, snatching Gauss’s ankles out of the air. “These are going to stay down here.” The Warframe pressed Gauss’s ankles to the wall. 

Gauss’s back arched, head shaking back and forth, as he screamed loud enough to short out his vocalizer. Grendel’s pulse increased as he watched his mate in pain, trying to find out what the Frost was doing to him, only to see formations of ice locking Gauss’s ankles to the wall. 

“There,” Frost removed his hands from Gauss’s trapped ankles and began to run both of his hands up Gauss’s legs, stopping at his thighs. “That’s much better.”

“Stop! J-Just let us go!” Gauss cried out only for the Frost to reach up and attach a nullifier to his vocalizer.

With his victim silenced, Frost continued to rub his freezing hands over Gauss’s sensitive frame. First, he brought his hands down again, playing with the speed frame’s knees, before bringing his hands up again. He stretched his fingers out as he reached Gauss’s thighs, fingertips slightly brushing against his codpiece. When Gauss started to silently struggle, Frost moved his assault upwards, running his hands over Gauss’s chest, dipping his claws into seems. 

“Is this all you’re planning to do? Molest us?!” Grendel demanded, continuing to rattle his chains. 

The Frost laughed deeply. “No, this is only the beginning.”

“Only the beginning,” Grendel repeated, but the Frost had already moved on. 

“What do you think, Grendel? What should I freeze first?” Frost asked, analyzing Gauss’s stretched body on full display, “surely you know your partner’s body better than anyone.”

“You’re sick,” a low growl escaped Grendel’s throat. 

“I asked you a question, Grendel.”

“I’m not playing any of your games,” Grendel bared his razor sharp fangs. “It’s not like you’d actually give me a choice!”

Frost was silent for a long moment, his claws absently tapping on Gauss’s lightly armored chest. “I hope you know I’m being serious. What. Should. I. Freeze. First.” Frost pressed his palm against Gauss’s abdomen, the slim speed frame shuddering at the touch. 

Grendel himself froze. Frost was really going to make him pick... Make him hurt his mate...

Frost laughed, “I suggest you choose unless, of course, you want me to choose for you?”

No, he couldn’t do that. This Warframe was sadistic... He... He had to choice. If they were both going to make it out alive, he had to...

“Hm... I like this little battery on his back,” Frost reached behind Gauss, stroking his side as he did. “What about this? Should I freeze this first?”

Gauss’ Electrokinetic battery... The source of his powers and extreme speed. Without it, Gauss would be defenseless...

Frost noticed his hesitation. “Or maybe I should go right for his circuits.” A cloud of vapor began to form around Frost’s fingers as he froze the air around him, beads of condensation falling on Gauss’ smooth chest piece.

Gauss stiffened, bracing his shoulders against the wall, arching his hips forward to get away from Frost’s hands.

Oh, he was going to regret this...

“Just freeze the battery,” Grendel growled at Frost. At least this wouldn’t kill Gauss...

The Warframe smiled as Gauss struggled in his frozen restraints. Grendel turned his attention to his chained mate. The slim frame was the image of disbelief. Even when Frost took his place in front of Gauss, reaching around to clutch the battery with both hands, Gauss still looked betrayed. Even when his battery was frozen solid, Gauss kept his sight on him, silently asking “why? Why are you letting him do this to me? Aren’t you my mate?”

Grendel looked away, unable to keep eye contact. This was too much... Still, he could hear Gauss shivering without the heat from his battery. Grendel lowered his head even more. What a disaster this all was...

“Hm...” Frost filled the silence. “Maybe it’s time for something else.”

There was a click as Frost removed Gauss’ vocal nullifier. Immediately, the cave was filled with his heartbroken sobs and pained whines. 

Frost reached up to grab Gauss’s chin, supporting it in his palm. “You’re fun,” he whispered. “What if I let you choose what I freeze next? Would that make you stop crying?”

“P-Please,” Gauss shivered. “Please have mercy.”

Frost cocked his head in what appeared to be a mock frown. “Now, now. I’m going to need more convincing than that.”

“Just stop... Please. I’ll... I’ll do anything...”

“Hm... I’ll keep that in mind,” Frost reached up to reactivate the vocal nullifier. He then walked over to Grendel with a pleased spring in his step. “Since your partner has offered himself up for anything, I have an idea. However, I’m torn between two options,” Frost leaned in close. “You fuck him or I do. Your choice.”

“W-What?” Grendel stuttered.

“I really want a show, but I’m not sure if I want it to take part or sit back. Surely you can help me decide?”

“N-No, I—“ Grendel glanced over at Gauss. His mate hung from his restraints like a marionette. There was very little energy left in him... Void, he didn’t even look alive...

“Do you not want to fuck him?” Frost cocked his helm, genuinely confused. 

No, he didn’t. Everything was wrong about this... 

Grendel lowered his head, refusing to make eye contact. “I’ll... fuck him...” He raised his head to meet his captor’s eyes. “Only if that means you don’t...” 

“I don’t mind either way,” Frost smirked, reaching up to release Gauss from his frozen restraints. 

His poor mate fell to the cave floor in a heap of sword-steel, unmoving. Gauss was definitely out of it... Too out of it to consent to this... 

Frost dragged Gauss over by an arm, leaving him in front of Grendel. “Now,” the Frost began. “I’m going to unchain your wrists and loosen your harness. If you try anything you both will die.”

Grendel had to force himself to be still as Frost stepped around behind him and freed his wrists. Instantly, he leaned forward, bringing his hands in front of him to grab his mate. He was cold to the touch. Too cold... He needed to be warmed up fast, otherwise he’d be at a serious risk of death. 

Grendel paused as he instinctively went to lay on Gauss. He couldn’t do that. That’s not what their captor wanted. Their captor wanted them to... to... Grendel growled as he thought about it. He couldn’t do this! This was rape! 

“Here,” Frost’s sultry voice interrupted his thoughts. “Let me help you get Gauss into the right position.”

Grendel kept his hands back, afraid of what Frost would do to him and Gauss as he arranged him so that his legs were spread, one on each side of Grendel’s wide waist. Grendel’s eyes trailed up to Gauss’s face. His mate’s helmet was turned to lay flat on the floor. He was definitely out of it... Grendel couldn’t do this...

“Hm...” Frost’s voice broke the silence again. “Unless you want me to freeze his limbs until they shatter, I’d try to get it up.”

“Can you give me a minute?!” Grendel snarled, grabbing his mate’s hips possessively. When he’d realized what he’d done, he immediately let go then tried to make his actions look intended as he reached for his mate’s head. “Gauss? Darling, you need to wake up? Darling?”

Gauss began to stir, releasing a long pained whine. 

Void... Gauss couldn’t even lift his head up. He was too weakened by Frost’s abilities... Grendel took in a deep breath. He had to do this. For the both of them. 

Grendel slowly brought his large hands down between Gauss’s legs. He teased the inside of his thigh, like he always did to prepare him. As he worked, he curled a claw, tracing up the seam leading to his hip, caressing the sensitive flesh. Soon, Gauss’s folds began to open, but only slightly. 

“Oh, how wonderful,” Frost’s voice took Grendel out of the moment and he practically had to force his length to pressurize.

Grendel stroked his member to get it to harden. He tried to imagine them elsewhere. They weren’t in some cave. They weren’t being forced to do this. Instead, they were in Fortuna. Yes... They rented a room. After a long day on the Vallis, Gauss was tired and cold and Grendel was going to warm him up. 

One more stroke and he lined himself up with his mate’s folds. Before he pushed inside, his rubbed the head of his member over the sensitive flesh. Gauss moaned, arching against the cave floor. Grendel’s member began to pulse despite the situation. This was forced. Gauss probably wasn’t aware enough to even know what was happening...

Grendel lined himself up again and rocked his hips forward. He grimaced at the high-pitched whine that escaped his partner as he entered him. 

Gauss shifted, painfully arching his back. Grendel felt the narrow chasm tighten around his erect member as he stiffened. The sensation—which on any other occasion would’ve been pleasurable, caused Grendel to grit his teeth. Gauss was dry, unaroused, and the effort to bottom-out forced him to grip tighter on Gauss’ hips.

If they both survived this, Gauss would never forgive him. Grendel couldn’t push back the awful thoughts. Gauss. His friend, partner, lover, would cease to be all those things. He’ll hate him forever. Grendel would hate himself too.

He continued to roll his hips, pumping into Gauss’s narrow channel as the speed frame struggled to push himself away from him. In response to his mate’s uncoordinated struggling, Grendel grabbed his wrists and gently pinned them above Gauss’s helm. He then adjusted his grip to hold his mate’s wrists with one hand as he brought his other down to stimulate Gauss’s dry folds. His fingers quickly found the little nub at the top of Gauss’s folds. He flicked it once, then twice then pinched the nub between his thumb and forefinger. Then, in time with each long thrust, he rolled the nub between his fingers. 

“Grendel, stop!” Gauss’s voice was shaking so much that he nearly didn’t understand him.

Grendel stopped his thrusting. He immediately tore himself out of Gauss’ channel, even though he knew it could unintentionally hurt his mate. When Gauss continued to sob, Grendel leaned over him to hug him against his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Grendel couldn’t stop himself as he spoke against his mate’s shaking frame. 

In answer, Gauss held him tighter, crying into his shoulder. 

“How boring,” the Frost spoke up, sounding to be standing directly over them. 

“We gave you what you wanted, now let us go!” Grendel demanded, still clutching his crying mate. 

“Hm...” The Frost smiled. “No. I’m not quite done with the two of you yet. I’ve got a nice place I think I’m going to keep you.”

Grendel’s eyes widened as he stared at the Frost’s hands. The Warframe casted an ability, sending an avalanche of snow down upon them. 

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the quick ending. Not sure if I’m gonna continue the torture or not.


End file.
